pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1918 in literature
The year 1918 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * The 2nd annual Pulitzer Prizes are awarded. * Author Hall Caine made a KBE. *Robert Graves marries Nancy Nicholson. Wedding guests include Wilfred Owen. *Poet Basil Bunting is imprisoned as a conscientious objector. New books *Arnold Bennett - The Roll-Call *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Jewels of Opar *Willa Cather - My Ántonia *Blaise Cendrars **''I Have Killed'' **''The Severed Hand'' *Marie Corelli - The Young Diana *Sarah Lee Brown Fleming - Hope's Highway *Mary E. Wilkins Freeman - Edgewater People *"Owen Gregory" - Meccania the Super-State *Wyndham Lewis - Tarr *Baroness Orczy **''Flower o' the Lily'' **''The Man in Grey'' *Leo Perutz - From Nine to Nine *Romain Rolland - Colas Breugnon *Booth Tarkington - The Magnificent Ambersons *Mary Augusta Ward - The War and Elizabeth *Rebecca West - The Return of the Soldier *Edith Wharton - The Marne New drama * Bertolt Brecht - Baal (written) * John Drinkwater - Abraham Lincoln * Susan Glaspell - Tickless Time * Hugo von Hofmannsthal - The Difficult Man * James Joyce - Exiles * Georg Kaiser - Gas * Vladimir Mayakovsky - Mystery Bouffe * Emma Orczy - The Legion of Honour (adaptation of A Sheaf of Bluebells) Short stories *Ryūnosuke Akutagawa - Hell Screen Poetry *Guillaume Apollinaire - Calligrammes: Poems of Peace and War *Laurence Binyon - The New World: Poems *Walter de la Mare - The Marionettes *Siegfried Sassoon - Counter-Attack *Tristan Tzara - Vingt-cinq poèmes Non-fiction * Henry Adams – The Education of Henry Adams * Laurence Binyon – ''For Dauntless France * Walther Rathenau – An Deutschlands Jugend * Lytton Strachey – Eminent Victorians * Oswald Spengler – The Decline of the West * Mary Augusta Ward – A Writer's Recollections Births *January 16 **Stirling Silliphant, writer, producer (d. 1996) **Philip José Farmer, science fiction writer (d. 2009) * February 1 - Dame Muriel Spark, author (d. 2006) * February 6 - Lothar-Günther Buchheim, author of Das Boot (d. 2007) * March 9 - Mickey Spillane, mystery writer (d. 2006) * March 10 - Theodore Cogswell, science fiction author (d. 1987) * May 16 - Juan Rulfo, Mexican author (d. 1986) * July 14 - Arthur Laurents, novelist and screenwriter * August 9 - Robert Aldrich, writer and filmmaker (d. 1983) * August 20 - Jacqueline Susann, best-selling novelist (d. 1974) * October 19 - Louis Althusser, French Marxist philosopher (d. 1990) * November 2 - Roger Lancelyn Green, biographer (d. 1987) * November 16 - Nicholas Moore, poet (d. 1986) * November 29 - Madeleine L'Engle, author of books for children & teens (d. 2007) * December 11 - Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, Russian writer (d. 2008) * December 30 - Al Purdy, poet (d. 2000) *''date unknown'' ** November - Peter Opie, expert in children's literature (d. 1982) Deaths *January 28 - John McCrae, war poet * April 1 - Isaac Rosenberg, poet * June 10 - Arrigo Boito, poet and composer * June 26 - Peter Rosegger, poet * October 5 - Robert Baldwin Ross, friend and literary executor of Oscar Wilde * November 4 **Wilfred Owen, poet **Andrew Dickson White, diplomat and author * November 9 - Guillaume Apollinaire, poet * December 2 - Edmond Rostand, dramatist * December 15 - Salvatore Farina, novelist * date unknown - Francis George Fowler, expert on grammar and usage * date unknown - Ernst von Hesse-Wartegg, Austrian writer and traveller Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Jesse Lynch Williams, Why Marry? * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Sara Teasdale: Love Songs * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Ernest Poole - His Family * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature